Renewal
by KidaNoche
Summary: What happens when an unhappy Yuuki remeets a not-so-dead Takaomi? Will they be happy, or will complications threaten their fragile relationship? On temporary hiatus. : I'm sorry, I'll take it off hiatus soon as I can.


"Four years is a long time, isn't it

"Four years is a long time, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when-"

"Don't go there, Yuuki!"

Yuuki was taken aback at Souta's loud tone, and bit her lip. He gave her an apologetic glance and then turned back to his homework. She, Taizou, Keima, Souta, and Nachi had all decided to study for the science test tomorrow at Taizou's house.

It was four years since… That day, when the Takaomi in Takamagahara that Yuuki had grown to love had died, and Yuuki's first crush, the one in Nakatsukuni, had moved away. Contact had been lost by then. Now, Yuuki and her friends were fourteen in Nakatsukuni, and still helped people out by night in Takamagahara.

Every year, when this time drew near, Yuuki's friends would worry for her, because she would grow spacey and depressed. As such, it was with this year too.

Night Time, Asleep/In Takamagahara

Yuuki awoke first, before anyone else. She missed it when, every morning in this world, she would awake to Takaomi's voice. But he was long gone. Dawn was approaching, and she snuck away quietly from the camp.

Soon, she came to a little lake in the middle of an eerily serene, almost enchanted-like glen. She stooped down and stared at the image.

The girl in the pond was beautiful. Long, raven black hair to her waist was up in a messy bun, and large, innocent silver eyes stared up at her. She was wearing a long sleeved, pink shirt-dress that stopped hardly halfway to her knees and bared her shoulders. It was skintight and showed off the figure that she had acquired in the last four years. Brown leather sandals rested on her feet, and, as always, the Shinjyouku was in a small leather pouch at her side, and the stone on a cord around her neck.

She gathered some water in her hands and splashed her face, letting out a sharp breath as the crisp, cold liquid woke her up. She dried her face with her sleeves, and all of a sudden heard footsteps. She jumped up and took a fighting stance, waiting.

A hooded figure came into the clearing, passed her without acknowledgement, and stooped to the water. The person as well splashed his concealed face, dried it, and straightened. He began to walk past her again, but stopped, turned, and stared. Not into Yuuki's eyes, or at her face at all, but rather her neck.

"Is that a magic stone?"

Yuuki self-consciously grasped the little rock. "… Yes…"

The hooded figure seemed to get quite a shock, and moved closer to her; she backed away.

"May I see it?" Without waiting for an answer, he reached out and took it in his hand and stared at it. "Almost just like hers…" he murmured. "Where did you get this?"

"I've had it!" she exclaimed defensively. "For four years! It fell out of the sky into my hands, and-"

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki looked around wildly, wondering who had exclaimed her name. She slowly came to realize that it was the stranger. He pulled down his hood, revealing a handsome face framed by silky silvery purple hair and a bandana around the forehead, tied in a familiar fashion…

"T-Takaomi?"

"Yeah…"

Yuuki leapt on the young man, hugging him tightly, her arms around his torso. "Takaomi!" she wailed. "I thought you… You…"

"Miss Nakime gave her life to save mine," he murmured softly. I've been spending all these years looking for you…. I can't believe it…"

"Show me the mark on your forehead… I need to know it's really you…" Yuuki looked up, never letting go.

Takaomi slipped his bandana off, revealing the mark, and wrapped his arms around the small-statured, short girl.

"I finally found you…"

"You can ask any of them! Souta, Nachi, Keima, Taizou… I've been so depressed since that day!"

"You don't have to be anymore, Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled happily, tears pricking at her eyes. Takaomi looked concerned.

"Don't cry!"

"I can't help it… I'm too happy."

"How about I make you happier," he smiled softly, kissing her. Yuuki's eyes widened, but then she relaxed, and when he pulled away, she shook her head softly, grasping his hands.

"I still can't believe it's you… You're nineteen now, right?"

"Yeah… What about the Takaomi in Nakatsukuni?"

"We- We've totally lost contact…"

"Oh. How are the others?"

"They're fine… Oh, they'll be so glad to see you!"

"Well, this is kind of sudden, actually… Couldn't we take a walk or something? We have a lot to catch up on."

Yuuki smiled with an air of irony. "You're a lot more polite than you used to be…"

"Um… So how about that walk, then?"

Yuuki agreed, and the two went for a walk, Takaomi's hand always on her shoulder on holding hers. She felt the old flares rising up as they sometimes talked about old times, or what had happened in the past four years, or nothing in particular, or even nothing at all.

"I am… Really glad to see you again," she said quietly, breaking the silence. "I felt kind of dead inside since you were gone…"

"You may not believe it, but me too."

"I mean, it's like a dream! To just see you out of the blue like this! Well, technically I am dreaming, but…"

"Well…" Takaomi looked the other way, his hand sliding out of hers. "Not exactly…"

"Hmm?" Yuuki looked at him questioningly.

"I've known you were in this area for the past six months. Some old geezer tipped me off. But I didn't think I could face you after all this time… I guess the old guy got tired of my moping after awhile, 'cause he sent me to the pond this morning, and there you were."

"Was his name Jesit, by any chance?"

"Yeah, it was… You know him?"

"We've been helping him out lately. I can't believe we've missed each other all this time!"

"So…" He ventured a glance at her face. "You're not mad?"

Yuuki smiled in a way that let him know he was in for it. "Mad?" She paused. ""Of course I am, you coward! SEIZA! NOW!" Takaomi got into the position without delay.

"Honestly," she growled. "How could you have known where we were for HALF A YEAR and not do a thing about- WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" she screamed at the chucking teen.

"Geez, you remind me exactly how you were when you were a kid," he laughed.

"Th- That's- I'm STILL a kid!" she exclaimed, blushing. Takaomi stood, his face becoming serious.

"That's right; I have to remember that part- We're five years different."

Yuuki switched into awkward-blushing-teenager mode automatically at his expression. "Um- Yeah…"

Takaomi grit his teeth and pulled something out of his pocket, grabbing her hand and placing it in it. He looked the other way, red in the face.

"What is…?" Yuuki looked intently at the little object. It was a slim golden band with three tiny emeralds in a row decorating it. A ring…? She stiffened suddenly, blushing even more if possible.

"Takaomi, if this means what I think it means, then I am so sorry, but I can't-- Only fourteen-"

"I know that, you kid!" he grumbled, switching back to the rather blunt attitude she'd always known him to possess. "It's just… You don't have to keep it if you don't want, but it's just- Just a promise ring, that's all…"

Yuuki was quiet for awhile. "… If you didn't know you'd see me today, why'd you have it with you?"

"I- Actually had it four years ago… I knew you were too young to give it to you then, so I wanted to wait until after everything was over and you'd grown up, but things didn't turn out that way. I've had it with me ever since then."

"You've carried it all this time?!"

"Yes…"

Yuuki smiled a tearful smile at the ring in her hand. She slipped it onto the ring finger of her left hand and whispered a soft, "Yes."

Takaomi didn't need to ask what she meant. He knew. He put a hand on the back of his neck. "I- I'll get you a better one, y'know, when you're older and stuff-- An- An engagement one… I guess…" He groaned frustratedly. "You know what, I give up." He pulled a rather surprised Yuuki closer to him, his nose touching hers.

"I love you, Yuuki. I mean it." And he kissed her again.

When they separated, she stood wrapped in his arms for awhile and replied, "Me too…"

R…E…U…N…I…T…E…D

Hello, Subaki-Chan here! I love Dream Saga to deaths, but it saddens me that there's only four fanfics, and none of them are kawaii TxY! So I decided to add a fifth… And if anything sucks, sorry! I've only read volumes 1, 2, 4, and a wikipedia article! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! T0T' I'm guessing people don't much come here, so I won't depend on reviews… They'd be nice, though. I might turn this into a chaptered story, just FYI- Actually, I probably will. I mean, come on, did I ever say that our happy couple's problems were over?! XE I am so evil… MUAHAHAHAHA! Not really. Central TakaomixYuuki- expect a lot of fluff, but there will be a somewhat-storyline- like you guys care… I work for naught…

BYE YALLS! AND LISTEN TO TATU SONGS! THEY ROCKS MEH SOCKS!


End file.
